The Four Guardians
by Iluvbeyblade
Summary: BEING COMPLETELY REWRITTEN Ray is one of the four most powerful magicians of his generation, the guardian of Driger. What will happen when he meets the other three for the traditional tournament?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first try at something like this, so let me know what you think of it.

* * *

A young man of approximately eighteen years pushed open the large, imposing double doors. He walked into the hall, slipping his dust-stained cloak from his shoulders and dropping his bag. A young girl appeared as if out of thin air and caught the bulky garment deftly, folding it up and placing it neatly on top of a pile of similar articles near the door. He rolled his shoulders back, letting out a sigh of relief. The bag had been heavy. 

The hall was filled with people, mainly males, with only a few, as far as he could see, that were over about twenty. The atmosphere might have been claustrophobic if it hadn't been for the high ceiling, and many windows letting in the dim twilight. He walked slowly around, gratefully accepting a glass of wine from a red-haired girl standing against the wall, leaning against the thick, luxurious hangings. A tall plant stood in the corner. He walked up to it and laid a tanned hand on a withered leaf. With a quick glance around, he whispered one word, his golden eyes watchful. Slowly, the leaf stiffened, regaining its healthy green colour. He rubbed its waxy surface absentmindedly and turned away, unsure why he was so wary of using his powers, here of all places. Sipping the rich, fruity wine, he cast around the room for something to reassure him that he was accepted here. Suddenly, his eyes met a pair of brown ones, belonging to a boy over the other side of the room. The boy nudged the blond-haired boy standing next to him, and the two of them began to walk over to him.

They stood opposite him, the blond boy openly looking him up and down. The other boy opened his mouth and began to talk in a language that was completely foreign to the bewildered newcomer. The blond said something sharply to the other, then turned back, a faint smile on his lips.

"You'll have to forgive my friend." His voice was slightly husky. "He appears to have temporarily forgotten," Here, he turned and glared at the person in question, who muttered something rebelliously under his breath. "that _English_ is the common tongue." He held out his right hand in what appeared to be an apology, but was in fact something closer to an identification.

His entire palm had been henna-dyed a beautiful subtle blue, intended to resemble the sea. A one centimetre by one centimetre circle in the middle of the palm was a deep, jet black, and gave the appearance of sucking the water inside it. In the exact centre of the hole was a tiny white "M". Either side of the hole were two round purple eyes.

_Mizuhara? Could it be? I knew that I would encounter the other guardian families eventually, but..._ The Mizuhara family, the youngest of the ancient families, masters (and mistresses) of water and gravity, had once been a powerful force to be reckoned with, as with the others, but in the past few generations, their powers had diminished to paltry water tricks to impress guests. However, something in this boy's eyes told a different story.

He held out his own palm, seeing the tattoo in his mind.

A large, bold "K" was the centrepiece. It was split by a jagged yellow lightning bolt, the sharp, fierce lines countered by a delicate pink orchid overlaying it. Sharp to soft, jagged to curved, destructive to life-giving, dark to light. Opposite to opposite. Either side were two feline emerald eyes. The tattoo of the Kons, masters (always masters, there had been no female guardians) of lightning and nature.

He heard the two boys draw in a sharp breath.

"So, you're a Kon then?" the brown-eyed boy said curiously. "What's your name?" The newcomer blinked in surprise.

"Kon." The boy snorted.

"No, not your family name, your given name!" he explained.

"Why? It is the correct protocol to-"

"I know what the rules are!" The boy grinned suddenly. "I just don't like obeying them." The newcomer hesitated, once again casting a wary glance around.

"Ray." he said quietly. "Although, I hope you know that it is an affront to refer to any of the four by anything that is not the name the great spirits gave us." The boy shrugged, looking slightly bored by Ray's speech.

"I know what the rules are." he repeated. The blond boy, who Ray now knew to be a Mizuhara, sighed in frustration and grabbed the other boy's wrist, forcing the hand open and holding it up for Ray to see.

A small "K" nestled in the base of his hand. A tornado, tattooed in broad strokes curled upwards from it, a head that Ray had only ever seen in books emerged from the top, mouth open in a defiant roar.

_A Kinomiya? Him?_

Ray looked more closely at the boy standing in front of him. Kinomiya was the oldest and supposedly strongest of the ancient families, masters of the wind with a legendary disregard for rules and tradition.

"I know what the rules are." the boy repeated yet again. He smirked. "My family _invented_ the rules." A cold wind seemed to whip through the room. Mizuhara stepped forwards a little.

"Well, now that Tyson's stopped showing off, let's go and get something to eat!" he said hurriedly. "I would imagine you're hungry, Kon?" he inquired. Ray nodded.

* * *

Could somebody please tell me if I've spelt their surnames right?I never normally use the Japanese, but it sounded better in the context.

Review, please!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter! Just a quick warning, this story will contain a _lot_ of yaoi, so don't like, don't read, and defintely don't flame!

* * *

"Why did you refer to Kinomiya by his given name, but me by my ancestral name?" Ray asked Mizuhara through a mouthful of steak. Mizuhara smiled.

"Because he refuses to answer to anything else!" he replied. "We call each other by our given names all the time. How can you be friends when all you call your friend is the family name? Do you really think that Maya Kon and Tomis Kinomiya called each other "Kon" and "Kinomiya"?" Ray chuckled, remembering the story of the two lovers. It was a personal favourite of his younger sister's.

"No, you're probably correct." he admitted.

"I know I'm correct!" Mizuhara said hotly. A sudden thought struck Ray. The reference to the story of the two lovers, and the way that Mizuhara had blatantly looked him up and down...

"Are you and...Tyson...together?" he asked awkwardly. Mizuhara laughed.

"No, though it's not through lack of trying on my part!" he said easily. "Seriously though, Tyson would never even think about it. He's as straight as they come. What about you?" Ray shifted around uncomfortably, the large bite of meat in his mouth suddenly feeling much harder to chew. He shrugged, swallowing the meat un-chewed. Gasping as the large lump fought its way along his oesophagus, he took a gulp of wine from the glass still in his hand, trying to wash it down. Recovering, he shrugged again.

"Well?" Mizuhara wasn't giving up. Ray closed his eyes, shame flooding through him.

"Both." he muttered.

"What's so shameful about that?" Ray shrugged yet again. How could he explain...

"I was taught that to want both sexes is a sign of greed." Mizuhara opened his mouth, a fierce look on his face. Suddenly, Kinomiya came up behind him and clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Get Max started on sexuality and you'd better buy earplugs, because he never shuts up!" he said cheerfully. Ray chuckled.

"Kinomiya, let go of him!" Kinomiya's face went blank, his hold on Mizuhara never loosening. Ray mentally kicked himself, remembering Mizuhara's words

_"He refuses to answer to anything else!"_

"Tyson, let go of him!" Instantly, Tyson let go, a grin spreading across his face.

"Excellent, another convert! Welcome to the flock, Ray!" he joked. Ray smiled slightly, but nothing more. It had felt strange, calling one of the four by his given name. Strange...but not all bad.

"What did you call Mizuhara?" he asked cautiously.

"Max. Why?"

"Do you think - would you mind-" Mizuhara gave Ray an easy smile, somehow understanding what he was trying to say. "Of course you can call me Max, Ray. Tyson, shut up!" he ordered. Tyson stopped his delighted whooping and picked up a toffee apple instead. Suddenly, the double doors that Ray had come through were flung open. Tyson snorted as the room fell silent.

"Here comes the king of grand entrances!" he said sarcastically, biting into the toffee apple with a loud crunch. Nonplussed, Ray turned to Max.

"Hitwarti." Max said curtly. Still somewhat confused, Ray looked towards the double doors, and the figure striding away from it. _Hitwarti. The fourth of the guardian families. Masters of fire_.

The figure stopped about halfway across the room, his head turning as he looked for something. Ray had a sudden thought: _He knows I'm looking at him!_ He looked down quickly, staring with apparent fascination at the wooden floor. He risked a quick glance upwards again, only to freeze, unable to move.

The young man standing directly in front of him had dark-blue hair, not unlike Tyson's, with the hair at the front prematurely grey. His body was lean and muscled, and he was wearing black, with a blood-red scarf thrown carelessly around his neck. Ray barely noticed any of this, his eyes locked with the other's wine-red eyes. Wine-red, yes...he felt as if he were drunk, aware of his breathing quickening at the raw sexuality radiating from Hitwarti. The older boy took one more, measured step forwards. Now there were barely five centimetres between them. Ray's legs felt weak. He fumbled behind him, searching for the table to lean on. Hitwarti reached out and slowly ran a hand down Ray's cheek. The skin burned where it made contact.

"You'll do." His voice throbbed in Ray's mind, seductive, demanding... A brief smirk crossed Hitwarti's pale face and he turned away, picking up a piece of steak and chewing it ravenously. Ray blinked slowly, gazing at him.

"What do you want, Hitwarti?" The aggressive challenge was followed by a clear, pure note, the sound of it breaking Ray's daze. Dizzy, he stumbled backwards, head reeling. Tyson caught him clumsily and handed him a glass of water.

"Drink it, Ray." he whispered, eyeing Hitwarti warily. Ray raised the glass to his mouth and took a few shaky sips. The cool water cleared his head, and he saw Max and standing in front of Hitwarti, who was looking at the younger boy with complete unconcern. The air was humming faintly, sounding almost like singing.

"Leave Kon alone." Max's voice was throbbing with power, the air around him distorted with it.

"Why? Are you jealous?" was the cool answer. The hum in the air intensified.

"No, why would I be jealous of someone who's been spelled into thinking that you're the best thing since time began?"

"Because it's happened to you, Mizuhara. And you can stop trying to Sing me into submission, because you know it doesn't work. I am far stronger than you."

"You are nothing!" Max hissed, the angry singing growing to an almost impossible level. The room had fallen silent, everyone watching the confrontation. "You use your powers purely for your own selfish needs, you don't care what happens to anyone else! You are unnatural!"

"Oh, I'm unnatural?" Hitwarti smirked. "This is coming from somebody who wouldn't touch a girl with a ten-foot javelin?"

"That's coming from someone who would probably try to _shag_ a ten-foot javelin!" Max snarled, his blue eyes flashing with anger.

The constant hum of noise was making Ray feel dizzy again. Despite his best efforts, he slumped against Tyson, the world swirling around him.

Tyson looked at Ray, who was breathing erratically, his face pale. Quickly, he sent a short gust of wind in-between the two boys, severing the magical connection that their conflicting powers had built up. He lowered Ray against the table and stepped forwards, completely ignoring Hitwarti.

"Max," he said quietly. "Stop it. Your Singing's affecting Ray." Max shot a concerned look at Ray and nodded. The hum died away. Tyson turned around, only to see Hitwarti standing next to Ray, looking down at him commandingly. Anger flooding through him, Tyson extended a hand, then closed it into a fist. Ray began to move towards him, borne up by the wind.

"Leave him alone." Tyson ordered. Shrugging, Hitwarti turned away and began talking to an auburn-haired boy standing a little distance away. He looked back over his shoulder for a second.

"You can do what you want, Kinomyia. But I'll get him in the end." he said ominously.

Ray half-opened his eyes. He was lying on the floor, a thin blanket draped over him. The air was humming again, but unlike last time, it made him feel steadier, more alert. He tried to sit up, but didn't have the strength, and collapsed back down again.

"Take it easy, mate." Tyson's voice told him. "Just hold still now..." He felt himself being lifted off the floor and carried along, out a side door and down a corridor, then through another door and deposited on a large bed. "You should try and get some rest now." Tyson advised him. "Poor you, being hit by two powerful spells before you had the chance to put up any defences. If you need anything, I think a slave'll be coming in a minute." He felt the bed go down, Tyson obviously getting up. "See you later, Ray." The door banged shut. Ray shut his eyes and within seconds fell into a deep sleep.

Tyson walked back into the hall and grimaced at the sight of Max locked in an embrace with a green-haired French boy, whose name, if he remembered correctly, was Oliver. Of Hitwarti, there was no sight. _Thank the Guardians_, Tyson thought. _One confrontation per day is all my stomach can take_. With his stomach in mind, he wandered over to the table, where there was still plenty of food left. _Not for long..._

"Hello, Tyson!" Tyson turned to the sound of the voice.

"Oh, hi Enrique." The Italian magician nodded over to where Max and Oliver were still kissing.

"What happened? Hitwarti again?" Tyson nodded, sighing.

"He tried to make a pass at Ray - Kon, you'd call him. It was quite successful too, as we didn't warn him in time. Shocked him badly. So, Max got furious, like he does, and, well, you must've heard the rest." Enrique nodded.

"The whole hall did." he said dryly. Giving a rueful nod, Tyson looked around the hall. It was nearly empty now, only the four of them and the slaves left. He rose to his feet.

"So, do you want to come and help me prise those two apart?" he asked, gesturing towards the other two. With a nod, Enrique rose.

* * *

R&R, please! And could somebody tell me if anyone's ever tried a Max/Oliver pairing before? It just popped into my head. They would be sweet together, wouldn't they? Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, this chapter is just basically me trying to make sense of all the random ideas that are floating round my head, so I apologise if it's a little confusing.

* * *

Ray wakened slowly. He lay still, eyes closed, random thoughts skittering through his mind.

_There's three main types of magician. Mage, sorcerer, and enchanter. Magi rely on elements, and the two types of magicians that can change people's thoughts or states of mind or sorceror and enchanter. Tyson and I are both mages, while Max is definitely an enchanter, a Singer. Hiwarti...he's a sorcerer...and a very good one. I've never succumbed to a suggestion spell to quite that extent before._

_The Four Guardians are all here, as are the spirits. Tortoise, tiger, phoenix, dragon. This must be the strongest generation for centuries._

_How did I end up coming here anyway? Oh yes, I remember..._

_Once every other generation, exactly three years after the last Guardian discovers their powers, the elders call a gathering of all the magicians world-wide. Contrary to what people think, there aren't actually all that many. The main power is us, the Guardians, the descendants of the first four magicians. Those first Guardians, at the dawn of their powers, were entrusted with the protection of the four sacred spirits. In return, they were granted magic unlike any others. Singers are always Mizuhara, Sorcerers are always Hitwarti, Lightning-Callers are always Kons and Storm-Callers are always Granger. Of course, a Guardian will occasionally have different powers, and most have aditional powers._

_Every other generation, one child per family will be chosen by the spirits at birth to be the next Guardian. The child will be tattooed with the traditional tattoo when they turn one year old. That child now has the powers of their families' sacred spirit infused in them for life._

_The gathering is a time for the four guardians to meet, and for everyone to prove their powers in battle. _

_I wonder what the time is?_ Dragging himself out of his light doze, he sat up and squinted out of the window. He reckoned it to be about nine o'clock in the morning. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he started searching for his bag, despite knowing that it was probably still in the hall.

"What are you looking for, Master Kon?" A girl's voice interrupted his search. He looked up. A young slave-girl stood next to the doorway. She was probably no more than fifteen, with short, spiky brown hair and large brown eyes. She was thin, gaunt even, but still managed to look attractive in a slightly boyish way. _No hips._ Ray found himself noticing. _Not a bad bust, though._

"My bag," Ray answered. "I think it's still in the hall."

"Oh, your bag! Yes, Master Granger brought it in last night. Here." She held out a large woven bag, dyed green. With a nod of thanks, Ray accepted the bag and started rummaging through it.

"You can go now." he said absentmindedly.

"Thank you, Master Kon." the girl answered demurely, bobbing a curtsey and moving quickly from the room, closing the door quietly behind her. Ray found what he wanted and started getting dressed. He tied his long black hair up with a strip of emerald cloth, then slipped on an ankle-length robe. The robe was black, with two images of the sacred tiger spirit, Driger, on the front and back. The image on the back of the robe was green, with plants curling around it, while the image on the front was yellow, with lightning bolts forming a rough circle around it. He pulled on a pair of black moccasins and stood up, walking out of the room to try and find Tyson and Max, and/or breakfast.

"So, how was he?"

"He was fine, Master Granger. No ill effects whatsoever."

"What have I told you about calling me-"

"Well, that's easy for you to say!" snapped the young slave-girl who had been in Ray's room only minutes before, her submissive appearance dropping completely. "You don't have to worry that you might accidentally slip up and call one of the Guardians "Tyson" in the middle of the hall! I really don't want to be put in the isolation room again, it's freezing in there, and if you think for one minute, I'm-" Her argument was cut off by Tyson bending down and kissing her passionately. Refusing to respond, the girl pulled herself free and stared up at him angrily. "Not here, not now!" she hissed. "What if somebody sees us, you stupid idiot?" Tyson gave a lazy grin.

"What if they do? Hitwatari gets off with everyone who comes within a ten mile radius and no one minds!" The young girl's face softened, and she reached up on tiptoe and brushed her lips gently across his cheek.

"Because this is different." she whispered. She gave him a quick hug, then picked up her discarded basket of dirty clothes and left the room. Tyson sat heavily down on the bed.

"Yes, it's different." he murmured. Not only was he in love with someone who wasn't a magician, or even in a magical family, she was a slave, bound to service until her master decided to set her free. Also, she was two years younger than him. The Elders would _not_ approve. "Why does life have to be so complicated?" he groaned, standing up and going in search of breakfast. _Nothing like food to make everything seem much simpler!_

Max sat up and groaned. His head felt like it was about to split. He knew he shouldn't have had that sixth glass of wine, damn it!

"What have I told you?" an amused voice said from beside him. "If you can't handle the morning after, don't do it the night before!"

"Shut up, Oliver!" Max ordered, lying back down again and curling up in a ball. "I'm going back to sleep!"

"Oh, are you?" was the confusing reply. Dismissing it, Max closed his eyes, wincing at the ceaseless pounding in his head. Suddenly, he felt two arms creep round him, lifting him up.

"Go away!" he said weakly.

"No. You know that you're not allowed to sleep in. Even when you're hungover." Max felt himself being gently lifted upright, then pulled out of bed. He lay limply in Oliver's arms, determined not to help in any way, seeking the painless oblivion of sleep. "Oh no you don't. Drink this and wake up! We're going to get breakfast."

"Urgh...there is not a chance in this world that I'll be eating anything until tomorrow. Or possibly the day after that..."

"Maxim Mizuhara, if you can groan that much, there is no reason why you should be in bed!" Grudgingly, Max accepted the mug of black coffee that Oliver was offering him and downed half of it in one gulp. He stood up unsteadily, glad of Oliver's supporting arm and grabbed his clothes, dressing quickly in a light grey T-shirt and a pair of dark blue shorts. "Come on," Oliver gave his cheek a light kiss, having got dressed himself over ten minutes ago. "Let's go."

Ray sat down at the neatly set out table, each place having two plates, a bowl, and knives, forks and spoons. His stomach reminding him just how long it had been since he had eaten a proper meal, he picked up a large chunk of thick bread and started spreading it with butter. A strong wind gusted through the room, pulling out a chair and lifting three pieces of bread and six pieces of bacon onto the place beside him.

"Hello, Tyson." Ray mumbled through a mouthful of bread, looking up to where the other boy was walking towards him.

"Morning, Ray," Tyson replied, sitting down in the chair he had pulled out. "How are you?"

"Fine, thanks." Ray answered. "What about you?" Tyson shrugged.

"I've been better."

"What, did you have a bad night?"

"Something like that." Tyson said evasively. They both looked up as someone took the seat opposite Tyson. "God, Max, you look like something heavy just got off you!" Tyson laughed. Ray winced at how forced the laugh sounded. Max, despite looking half-asleep, noticed it as well. His blue eyes narrowed and he began studying Tyson with the intensity of a painter examining his latest masterpiece for flaws.

"Max, are you all right?" Ray asked, taking in Max's pale face and bloodshot eyes. Max gave him a thin smile.

"I drank too much last night." was all he said.

"Make sure he eats something, would you?" a voice asked from a few places down the table.

"Yeah, Oliver, don't worry, they'll make sure I do." Max droned, with the air of someone who has said the same thing many times over. Ray looked down the table at the boy called Oliver, who grinned at him.

"Hello, you're Kon, aren't you?" he asked. Ray nodded. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Oliver." He hesitated for a minute, looking as though he would like to say something else, glancing sideways at Max, but after a few seconds closed his mouth and returned to his food. Confused, Ray did likewise aware of Max and Tyson talking intently in quiet whispers. Unconsciously, Ray's acute hearing started picking up bits of the conversation.

"Tyson, you are so stupid-"

"Well, at least I'm not the one who's hungover!"

"No, you're the one who's-" Embarrassed, Ray focused on the table, the food, anything to keep from overhearing what was clearly supposed to be a private conversation. _Private argument_ the heartless part of him insisted. Annoyed with himself, he tore a piece of bread off of the loaf he had on his plate and chewed it vigorously. Suddenly, just as they had last night, the doors at the far end of the hall swung open, silencing everyone. Hitwatari stood in the doorway.

"The tournament starts today." was all he said before beckoning for four people sitting near the front to follow him. As the doors slammed shut behind them, the hall started buzzing, as everyone leaned in to discuss with their neighbours what this meant.

"Great." Tyson said quietly. "More _rituals_." Ray made a sympathetic noise, but inside, he was quivering with excitement, Hitwatari's words ringing in his mind.

_The tournament starts today_.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! All ideas and comments are welcome, especially if I spell anything wrong. Review, please!


	4. Chapter 4

The next chapter is finally up! Yay! In case anyone hasn't worked it out yet, this fic will (and does) contain yaoi. If anybody wants a list of all the potenial pairs that I've got planned, ask me for them in your review.

* * *

"You ready?" Max asked. The three of them were in Tyson's bedroom, applying the traditional face paint, and frantically running through their parts.

"No." Ray and Tyson answered in unison, sharing a nervous look. "Give me the mirror." Ray demanded, pulling out a yellow and carefully drawing a lightning bolt down one cheek. He switched colours and drew an orchid on the other cheek, finishing it off with a "K" on his forehead. "Mine's the easiest." he gloated, passing Tyson the small hand mirror.

"No doubt...about that..." Tyson said slowly, using a black to lay the basic outlines of a tornado diagonally along his face. "Where's the grey?"

"Never mind that!" Max yelped. "Where's the damn _blue_?"

Ten minutes of frantic searching later, they slipped on their robes, green and yellow, blue and black, and grey, respectively, and ran to the hall, where Hitwartari was already sitting down comfortably on the only stool, looking exceedingly bored. His red cloak was open to the waist, showing a complex pattern of flames, and a six-pack that made Ray's legs feel like rubber.

"Hurry up." he said shortly, rising to his feet.

Ray had always thought that the tournament ritual was more like a performance than anything else, and so far, he was being proved right.

"Nervous?" Tyson asked. The sound of the Elders' voices seemed loud to them all.

"You kidding? I feel like I'm about to fight, not just say a few words!" Ray whispered. Max nodded in agreement. Suddenly, a loud thump echoed through the hall. Their cue, if you could it that.

"Oh...damn!" Max whispered, clearly resisting the urge to swear. Ray gave him a quick smile as the blond Singer led them out. Then he closed his eyes, trusting to years of practice to keep his feet going in the right direction.

_Driger, guardian of all living things, come to me. Come to me... _He heard Max and Tyson muttering similar phrases, Hitwarti, standing behind him, completely silent.

"_Draciel was old when the pyramids lined the great Nile_." Max's voice rang out, the blond boy sending water rushing round the hall before stepping back, the echoes of his half said, half sung line hanging in the room.

Ray stepped forwards. He no longer felt nervous.

"_Driger was old when dinosaurs roamed the Earth_." Four bolts of lightning lit up the room, one to each corner. Ray stepped back, his throat raw from the effort of projecting his voice, and from speaking the unfamiliar, ancient language.

"_Dranzer was old when molten lava poured from the first volcanoes_." Hitwartari's harsh voice rang out, fire licking through the hall.

"_Dragoon was old when the Earth was no more than a speck of dust_." Tyson's voice sounded last, clear and strong, accompanied by a powerful gust of wind.

"_They are the Four. We are the guardians."_

_"Mizuhara."_

_"Kon."_

_"Hitwartari."_

_"Kinomiya."_

"Let's battle!" Tyson yelled. All four of them turned on their heels and strode back through the double doors.

"You know, that's the best bit about that, I get to say whatever I want to say for that ending bit. Makes up for all the boring stuff." Tyson was running round Max's bedroom where they had holed themselves up, too keyed up to stand still even for a minute. Max groaned and chucked a pillow at him. Apparently, using his powers had done nothing for his hangover. Tyson chucked it straight back at him, giving it an extra boost to help it hit its target. Suddenly, a slave-girl poked her head round the door.

"I'm very sorry to disturb you all," she started, flicking her short, light-pink hair nervously. "Master Kon is wanted in the Great Hall. Now, if not sooner." She blinked, waiting for a reply. Ray frowned. This was very unusual.

"Thanks, Mathilda," Tyson answered. "Off you go, then."

"Yes, Master Kinomiya." The door shut noiselessly behind her. Ray stood up.

"I suppose I'd better go and see what they want me for." he sighed.

"Ah good, you are here, Kon." Ray's grandfather greeted him at the entrance to the hall.

"It is a pleasure to be here, grandfather," he replied, inclining his head in the traditional show of respect.

"As you can see, we have a problem." The elderly man moved aside, giving Ray a clear view of the hall. An eighteen year-old boy was standing at the other end, his pale blue eyes alight with glee, his scarlet hair blowing about his face. In front of him was the shadowy outline of a wolf. The creature was clearly scared out of its wits, yet the boy was forcing it to fight, quickly overpowering his opponent, who Ray recognised as Oliver, from breakfast. "Young Tala there-"

"Has performed a Summoning." Ray cut in. "And you want me to sort it out." The Elder nodded. Ray took a deep breath and stepped forwards, entering the charged atmosphere of the battle.

"Kon...back off...this is my...fight..." Oliver choked. Ray felt a feeble shield spring up in front of him. He broke it effortlessly, and continued walking towards the combatants.

"Sorry Oliver, but I'm going to have to disagree with you on this. This could get really ugly, and it appears to be up to me to stop it. Don't worry, you'll probably get a rematch." He faced the other boy, Tala. "Do you have any idea what you have done?" he demanded.

"Won." the other boy smirked.

"No." Ray said quietly. "You have Summoned an innocent creature's spirit to battle for you. Not only is this extreme cowardice, it is incredibly cruel to the animal. You-"

"Save me the lecture!" Sighing, Ray took a final step forwards and raised one arm, hand outstretched.

Tala watched as a change seemed to fall over Kon's features. They became harsher, more...primeval, lit from within by a faint green light. Tala stepped backwards, suddenly scared. Kon, now glowing green, spoke a single phrase.

"_Vivae simulare_." _Live as you were_. Tala watched, mesmerised, as the other boy stepped even closer, resting a hand gently on the wolf's head. A blinding flash of light shone round the room.

Tala opened his eyes warily. The wolf was gone, and Kon was nowhere to be seen. Neither was his pathetic opponent, Oliver. Avoiding the stern gaze of Kon's grandfather, he turned and fled.

"Hey, Max?" Ray pulled open the door. Max was lying on his bed, eyes closed.

"Yeah?" Max turned his eyes towards him, but continued to lie still.

"Um...they called me out because a boy called Tala performed a Summoning in a battle..."

"And?" Max gestured for Ray to go on, propping himself up on his elbow.

"And...um...the battle was against Oliver, you know him?" Max nodded mutely, his face suddenly pale. "Well...he's in pretty bad shape...he asked me to see if you would come down and see him." Max swung himself upright, panic suddenly flashing in his eyes.

"I'll come."

Tala faced Hitwartari. Or rather, he stared at the floor just in front of Hitwartari's feet.

"You are an idiot." Hitwartari's cold voice cut through him like a knife. "Why did you Summon it so early in the tournament?"

"Oliver was making me angry."

"I don't care what your temper was like, I'm asking you: why did you Summon it?" Tala shrugged, still staring intently at the floor.

"I'm sorry, Hitwartari. It won't happen again."

"Damn right it won't. You are so clueless. If you'd kept that back, used it on someone worthy...on the other hand..." Tala dared to look up quickly. "No matter how much he tries to deny it, Mizuhara likes that Oliver. It's about time something took that insolent brat down a peg or two. Well done." Tala muttered a thanks, hardly able to believe he'd got away with it. Suddenly, he felt himself being pulled forwards. His mouth was crushed against Hitwarti's in a brutal, demanding kiss. He was thrown backwards just as suddenly, then was grabbed by the hair and hauled forwards again, a harsh voice whispering in his ear;

"If you disobey me again, Tala, you're finished, understand?" Tala nodded, wide-eyed with fright. Dropped unceremoniously on the floor, he tried to run. "Oh, and one more thing. I want the whereabouts of Kon, Kinomiya and Mizuhara. Especially Kon."

Ray watched, feeling slightly awkward, as Max knelt down next to Oliver's limp body.

"Oliver? Can you hear me?" Max whispered.

"Of course I can, stupid." Oliver's faint voice said. His face twisted in pain. "Max..."

"It's okay, ssh, I'm here..."

"It hurts..."

"I know, I know. Don't try to talk." Ray slipped away, not wanting to intrude any more than he already had.

"Where are they?"

"Mizuhara's in the medic's room with that pathetic little worm, Oliver, Kinomiya's in his room, I'm not sure what he's doing, and Kon's heading towards his room as well."

"Kon's in his room?"

"Around there, yeah."

"All right. Get out."

Ray wandered back to his room, wondering what Tyson was up to. Questioning Max had yielded a quick "In his room.", which could mean he was doing just about anything. Tyson being Tyson, he was probably eating everyone's leftovers from lunch and tea. He'd eaten the breakfast leftovers for a quick midday snack. Ray chuckled to himself. If Tyson ever stopped eating, he wanted to be the one who saw it first. In fact-

_Come to me, Kon._

Ray stopped dead.

_Come to me... _He shivered. His rational mind was telling him: "Step away, you do _not_ want to do what this voice is asking you." The other part of him was quivering with delight as the seductive throb wrapped itself round him.

_Come..._ The voice whispered down the corridor. As if he was watching himself from up above, Ray saw himself take a step forwards, then another, then another...

He stopped outside a heavy wooden door. The euphoric feeling that the voice had given him was so strong that he felt dizzy. As if in a dream, he turned the doorknob.

Heat billowed over him, making him feel even more light-headed. A fire was burning in the large brick fireplace, and standing in front of it was Hitwararti. He was still wearing his red cloak, open to the waist as before. Ray saw this through a haze, his head so confused he barely even knew which way was up. Hitwarti turned and locked eyes with him. Briefly, his whole body glowed red. Ray let out a faint gasp, his sight fading to vague shapes and colours. He felt his legs giving way. A strong arm caught him and he lay still, unable to move.

Hitwartari looked down at Kon. He was completely under his spell, lying limply against his arm. His amber eyes were glazed and unfocused. His lips were slightly parted, moving as he took quick, shallow breaths. Hitwarti felt a shiver of desire run through him, brushing aside the exhaustion of spelling such a powerful magician. Only one more thing to do...

A dark shape leaned into Ray's field of vision..

"Drink this." a harsh voice ordered. Obediently, Ray sipped at the glass of liquid being held to his lips. His sight was almost gone, blurred shapes moved around in a red mist. It felt as though he was floating in a void, slowly getting further and further away... A split second before he lost consciousness, he felt himself being roughly pulled upwards. His lips met another's with bruising force, and the other's burning desire and lust flooding through him for a second as his unresisting lips parted. As suddenly as if a light had been turned out, everything went black.

* * *

Well? What do you think? Please point out any mistakes. Review, because then I'm happy, soI update faster!


	5. Chapter 5

I know a lot of people would no doubt love to know exactly what happened to Ray, but I'm not too sure on the maximum lemon that FF allows, so I thought I'd better play it safe. If anybody does know, please tell me!

* * *

Slowly, he opened his eyes. He lay still, trying to remember what had happened. He couldn't...he remembered heat...and a voice...but nothing else...where was he? He sat up, his head throbbing unmercifully. He shivered, and suddenly became aware that he was naked and lying on the cold floor. He looked around his clothes, locating them a little way away in a bundle, as if they had been torn off. As he slowly got to his feet and got dressed, reality started penetrating his numbed brain again, and he realised that he was in what he supposed was Hitwarti's room. Hitwarti...there was a connection there, but he was just too tired and he couldn't stop shivering. Wrapping his arms tightly around himself, he walked unsteadily out of the room.

Staggering blindly down the long corridor, he found himself in front of a door that seemed familiar. He racked his tired brain. This was Tyson's bedroom, he was sure of it. Slowly, he raised a shaking hand and knocked feebly on the door. Nothing happened. Ray pushed weakly at the door, then came round properly for a second and turned the doorknob, half falling into the room. Raising his head slightly, he saw Tyson naked on his bed with a girl. He was sure he knew the girl, but it was so hard to tell, everything was blurred and out of focus... Giving up, he gratefully succumbed to oblivion.

"Ray?" With a cry of alarm, Tyson sprang off the bed and ran over to his unconscious friend. The girl followed him, her face creased with concern. Between them, they managed to lift Ray up onto the bed. The girl leaned over and rested a hand gently on Ray's forehead.

"He's got a fever," she said worriedly.

"I'll get Max." Tyson said quickly, shoving a dressing gown on and running off. _Oh damn it Ray, what happened to you?_

Max yawned, gently freeing his hand from Oliver's feeble grasp. He put his head back down on the bed, intending to go to sleep.

"Max, you've got to come!" Max jerked upright and swivelled in the direction of the panic-stricken voice. Tyson was standing in the doorway, eyes wild. "Come on!" he said again.

"Tyson, what the heck-" Max pulled himself upright.

"Ray just came into my bedroom and passed out on the floor, that's what! Hurry up!" Shock flooded through Max's veins, waking him up thoroughly. He followed Tyson at a run along the corridor.

Darkness...music...someone was playing music? No, no, someone was singing...he didn't want to wake up, why was he waking up? It was something to do with the singing...why wouldn't it stop...

"Ssh, ssh, it's okay, Master Kon. Calm down, everything's fine, I promise you." A cool cloth wiped over his forehead. He didn't realise he had been moaning untilhe suddenly stopped. "That's the way to do it, Master Kon." The voice continued, murmuring soothingly. "Now then, do you think that you could open your eyes for me, just a little bit?" An effort, then a slit of colour as he prised his eyelids open a fraction. But he couldn't hold them open, and the colour disappeared. The singing increased in volume. He could feel it pulsing in his veins, filling his muscles with the strength they had lost. He tried again to open his eyes. It was much easier now, and his head was beginning to clear a little. Two slightly blurred shapes hovered above him, worried looks on their faces.

"How do you feel, Ray?" Tyson asked anxiously.

"I've definitely...been better..." His voice was hoarse. As his vision cleared, he got a better view of the young girl sitting on the bed next to him. All of her. "You know," He grinned slightly. "Passing out has its compensations." The girl blushed furiously and scowled at him, folding her arms over her bare breasts.

"I think that you can stop Singing now, Master Mizuhara. He's obviously feeling much better." she called over her shoulder, getting up off the bed and pulling on her threadbare skirt and blouse quickly. The singing stopped.

"Aw, why did you have to get dressed?" Tyson and Ray moaned in unison. Ray laughed softly, then closed his eyes again, the energy that the Singing had given him wearing off rapidly.

"Ray?" Max's voice. "Ray, what happened to make you pass out?"

"I don't know..."

"Anything. Anything you remember at all."

"It was hot. Very hot. It made me dizzy."

"Okay. Anything else? Any sounds?" Ray thought hard. Sounds?

"Yes, there was this voice..."

"What did it say?"

"It said...come to me..."

"It did?"

"Yeah, it did."

"Anything else?

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Suddenly, out of the blue, Ray felt Max pressing his lips hard against his own, forcing his mouth open.

_Floating...floating in a void...then someone kissing him passionately..._

_No, not just someone, Hitwatari!_

"Hitwatari..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. He was standing...in front of the fireplace...he was...he..." Ray felt himself beginning to drift away on a black wave.

"It's okay, Ray. You've done brilliantly. Rest now." Without argument, Ray dropped almost instantly into a deep sleep.

Max stood up.

"Well, that's that worked out, then." he said quietly.

"What are you on about?" Tyson demanded.

"It would take far too long to explain properly, but basically, Hitwatari put an incredibly strong spell on him to make him do what he wanted him to, then drugged him."

"Why?" Max sighed.

"Tyson, sometimes, you are so thick... Because Hitwatari likes to be on top." _And if you don't know what that means,_ Max thought, _you're even thicker than you act sometimes_. Apparently, Tyson did understand, because he didn't ask any more questions.

"So, the reason that he's so tired would be that the drug hasn't fully worn off yet?" the girl asked. Max nodded.

"And the reason that he's got a slight fever is probably because Hitwatari just left him when and where he was done with him, which was probably on the floor. Um...this is somewhat embarrassing, but I've forgotten your name." Max gave the girl a brief smile.

"Oh, I'm Hilary, Master Mizuhara." she answered.

"Oh, yes." Max smiled again. "At least I finally know the name of the girl Tyson's been going on about." Hilary blushed and shot a quick glance at Tyson, who grinned roguishly.

"And when am I going to get a formal introduction to Oliver?" he inquired.

"What do you mean?" Max made his face carefully blank.

"What, you get to know my girlfriend, but I don't get to know your boyfriend?"

"Oliver is not my boyfriend." Max said quietly. Tyson snorted loudly.

"Right. That's why the two of you were trying to eat each other's faces last night." he challenged. Max scowled. "You haven't still got that commitment phobia, have you?"

Tyson turned to Hilary, who looked very uncomfortable at being dragged into the argument. "See, back when Max first met Oliver, he was still Hitwatari's little plaything. So, one day, Max and Oliver are trying out their first kiss and-"

"Tyson, shut up." Tyson ignored him. He'd been tense all day, and teasing Max was the perfect antidote.

"-and Hitwatari walks in, sees them kissing and grabs Max and drags him outside, where he-"

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Tyson stopped abruptly, swinging round to face Max. He'd never heard Max swear before. "I don't know what's been up with you today, Tyson, but I am not going to be walked over!"

Max stood up, shaking with a mixture of anger and exhaustion as he stared at Tyson, whose mouth was hanging open comically. "I'm going to my room." he said quietly. As he turned, the world seemed to tilt underneath him and he dropped to one knee.

"Max!" He heard Tyson's panicked cry, and forced himself upright again.

"All right, you two." Hilary voice cut through the tense atmosphere. "Calm down. Tyson, you shouldn't have said what you did. Max is exhausted, he's been Singing for nearly two hours solid, and you've been an insensitive pig."

"Sorry, Max." Tyson mumbled. "I've been stupid, haven't I?" Max nodded, a brief smile pulling at his lips.

"Don't worry about it Tyson, I haven't exactly been in the best of moods today anyway." He began to walk, laying a hand on the door frame for support. He yawned widely. "'Night. See you in the morning."

Tyson stayed where he was, his eyes unfocused. Hilary slipped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest.

"I really hurt Max just then." His voice was a mere whisper. "He told me that because I was his best friend, he thought that I would keep my mouth shut. God, I am so _stupid_!" His voice rose until he was yelling.

"Shush, Tyson, calm down." Hilary rubbed his back soothingly. "It's okay. Max doesn't blame you."

"Well...he should!" Seeing that Tyson was beyond reasoning with, Hilary led him over to the sofa at the other side of the room and made him lie down.

"Go to sleep." she said softly, stroking his cheek gently. "It's really late. Everything will be better in the morning." She smiled. "And you should get your bed back tomorrow, as well." Tyson smiled slightly. Hilary bent down and kissed him tenderly on the lips. Then she straightened up, wincing at the familiar pain in her back, and walked slowly out of the room.

* * *

Ooh, Max and Kai have a Past! I love this fic, it's got my favourite pairing and loads of others that I like! Dammit, Imust remember they don't know what Kai's first name is yet...Hitwatari's first name, that is. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!

Oh yes, a question. Max/Oliver, who's on top? I think Oliver, but my stupid fingers keep trying to type Max...any help?


	6. Chapter 6

Nobody is helping me with my Max/Oliver dilemma! (cries) Okay, I finally have the next chapter up. Enjoy!

Disclaimer (I just suddenly realised I haven't done one yet) If I owned it, I wouldn't be on here. I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE AND ANYONE WHO SAYS I DO NEEDS THEIR HEADS EXAMINED!

* * *

Ray opened his eyes. Looking dazedly around, he saw Tyson asleep on the sofa, arms and legs everywhere. He smiled crookedly.

"How are you feeling, Master Kon?" a voice asked him. He turned his head and saw the girl who he had seen last night.

"Tired." he answered. She smiled.

"That's understandable." She moved slightly, rubbing her eyes and yawning. "Apologies, Master Kon. I didn't sleep much last night." Ray nodded.

"What's your name?" The girl blinked in surprise.

"My name's Hilary, Master Kon."

"Ray, please."

"If I must." Her voice was light, joking, but Ray could hear something underneath the jovial tone.

"What is it?" he asked. Hilary glanced quickly around, then pulled off her top and turned around, allowing Ray a clear view of her thin back. Five raised whips-welts criss-crossed her back, still glistening with blood. "What happened?" he gasped.

"I accidentally called Master Kinomiya by his given name in front of my master. He...was not impressed." She winced at the memory. Ray made a sympathetic noise.

"What about these?" His fingers ran lightly over a few other scars, some of which looked oddly like...teethmarks? He felt her stiffen. The blouse fell back into place again.

"I would rather not talk about them, Master Kon." Her voice was stiffly formal, indicating clearly that the conversation was out of bounds.

"Of course. I apologise." Ray said contritely. A thought struck him.

"Who's your master?" Hilary said nothing for a long time. Ray had just resigned himself to not getting an answer, when it came, the whisper so soft he had to strain to hear it.

"Voltaire Hiwatari." Neither of them spoke for a long time. Finally, Ray broke the silence.

"I'm sorry if I seemed blunt. I've been a littleoverwhelmed by everything that's happened. This is the second time in so many days that I've woken up having been incapacitated by a spell." Hilary gave him a wry smile.

"I know what you mean. I've had to do...things I didn't want to, then fallen head over heels in love with one of the most powerful magicians alive. And me just a little slave-girl." She laughed humourlessly. "No, life hasn't exactly been a bundle of laughs lately." Ray blinked in surprise. He had thought, unkindly perhaps, that Tyson had just slept with the slave-girl for convienience, because he needed an outlet. He found himself wondering if Tyson loved Hilary back, and made a silent vow to ask him.

"What's the time?" he asked suddenly.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me!" Hilary got off the bed and strode over to where Tyson was still snoring peacefully. She bent down until her mouth was only centimetres from Tyson's ear. "TYSON!" Tyson jolted upright, words about "strawberry sardine sandwiches..." spilling from him. "You're going to be late for breakfast!" Hilary announced, her hands planted firmly on her hips. Tyson's eyes lit up. He hastily threw some clothes on, and dashed out the door. Three seconds later, his head poked round the door again.

"Hi, Ray-how are you-I'll get you some breakfast-bye!" His head disappeared again. Ray started laughing.

"Strawberry sardine_ sandwiches_?" Hilary gave a wry smile.

"Don't ask."

* * *

Hiwatari stared at the fireplace.

"_Infernois_." Scarlet flames lit up the dark room. Suddenly, the door opened and somebody came inside. Hiwatari didn't react.

"Why are you sitting here in the dark?" a voice asked. The person who had come in headed towards the curtains. Hiwatari sighed inaudibly and clicked his fingers. There was a yell as the curtains burst into flames.

"I like the dark." he replied, extinguishing the flames with another click of his fingers. "As you well know." A pause. "Why are you here, Johnny?"

"Because I'm worried about you." came the quiet answer. Hiwatari turned slightly tpwards his friend.

"Why?" Johnny sighed.

"Because you haven't come out of your room except to eat and piss in two days now. Oh yeah, and to tell everyone about the tournament and insult Mizuhara."

"So?" Hiwatari never took his eyes off the fireplace. The dancing flames sent flickering patterns over his still face. He felt the sofa he was sitting on go down further as Johnny sat next to him.

"Look at me." Hiwatari didn't move, the flames reflecting in his eyes.

_Long, smooth black hair flowed over a tanned, lean body. He ran his fingers through the silky tresses and over the sleeping face..._

A burst of yellow fire broke his concentration. He blinked.

"All right, who is it now?" Johnny said tiredly.

"What are you talking about?" Hiwatari said coldly.

"Oh no, don't try playing innocent with me," Johnny's voice rose. "You only get that look in your eyes when you're obsessing about someone. So, who is it now?" Hiwatari shrugged and leaned over to a small side-table, picking up a glass of wine and draining it in one swallow.

"Why?" He smirked. "Are you jealous?"

"No, surprising enough, I'm not jealous. I'm your best friend, not your lover or your whore, although sometimes I wonder if you know what the fucking difference is!" Hiwatari stared at Johnny for a few seconds, then returned his gaze to the fire.

"Do you really want to know who it is?" he asked indifferently.

"Yes."

"Kon." Johnny drew in a quick breath.

"Shit, you sure know how to pull them!" he exclaimed. "So, have you screwed him yet?" A nod.

"Are you going to do it again?" Another nod. Johnny grinned. "So? Let's hear some details!" he demanded. Hiwatari shrugged, a faint smirk appearing on his face as he remembered.

"No real details." he said casually. "I drugged him, so..."

"Nothing out of the ordinary, then." Johnny finished, looking slightly disappointed. Hiwatari nodded his head in agreement. Unnoticed by Johnny, he sketched a sign in the air with the tips of his fingers. He began to glow red. Johnny saw and instantly started to put up a defence against it.

"Now, now, don't spoil my fun." he murmured, easily breaking through the hurried defence. He reached out and ran a hand slowly down Johnny's face, over his chest, his waist, lightly touching his crotch, before sliding back up again to cup his cheek.

"Stop it!" Johnny's protests fell on deaf ears. With one savage swipe, Hitwarti ripped Johnny's trousers and underwear off, leaned forwards, and captured his mouth with his own, teasing it open as his other hand slipped downwards...

* * *

Ray sat up slowly and got out of bed, steadying himself against the bedpost. He checked what he was wearing. Not too creased...It would do, he supposed.

Entering the hall, he saw Max sitting at the end of the table, next to Oliver, who looked as if he was still in tremendous pain. Max saw him and waved, giving him a strained smile. Ray walked over to them and pulled out a chair.

"Oliver, _please_ eat something." Max begged. Oliver shook his head slightly. "Oliver..." After ten more minutes of begging, pleading, and threatening, while Ray silently worked his way through double his usual amount of food, Oliver finally consented to eat a small bowl of cereal, looking as though he might be sick with every mouthful. He finished and leaned into Max, tears of pain and weakness glittering in the corners of his eyes. Max put his arms around him, and held him gently, murmuring soothingly.

"I'm going to go back to my room, okay, Max?" Oliver whispered, pulling away from Max's embrace.

"Okay. Do you want me to come back with you?" Max asked, brushing his lips gently against Oliver's cheek.

"No thanks...I'll be fine..." Max stared after Oliver until he was out of sight, then turned back to his breakfast.

"Are you all right now, Ray?" he asked tightly. Ray nodded, waiting for the explosion. It came quickly. "If I go against Tala in this tournament, I'm gonna show him exactly what he did to Oliver! When I'm finished with him, the bastard won't remember his own _name_!" Ray said nothing, watching as the furious gleam faded a little from Max's eyes. Max let out a shaky breath. "Anyway, are you _sure_ that you're all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now. Where's Tyson?" Max blinked and looked around, obviously only just realising that Tyson wasn't with them.

"I don't know." He looked puzzled. "Maybe he's gone to see if any of us are in any battles today." This was proved correct when, thirty seconds later, Tyson came running into the hall, yelling for Max. "Over here!" Max called. Tyson dashed up and whispered in Max's ear. Ray strained his ears and caught a little of it.

"-not yet...soon..." He couldn't hear anything else, but he didn't need to. The look that was spreading over Max's face was answer enough. Max drew in a deep breath, then let it out slowly. A dark hum spread across the room. People looked up and started casting uneasy glances towards the enchanter.

"Max, calm down." Tyson said uneasily. Max wasn't listening. His blue eyes were glazed with an anger that was beyond anything Ray had ever seen before. The hum increased. A few of the less powerful magicians started to look really frightened, even Ray could feel the complusion to run, to hide. Suddenly, another power hummed in the air. Hiwatari came striding towards them, his body radiating power. He stopped in front of Max and stared down at him.

"Stop this before you hurt someone, Mizuhara." he said quietly.

"Oh, there's only one person I want to hurt right now. You know where your red-head fuck toy is?" Max hissed, his face stiff and pale with fury. The two clashing powers intensified, all except the strongest magicians leaving the room, the few that remained, Tyson and Ray amongst them, stared in horror, knowing that they could do nothing to stop it.

"Stop this now!" a stern voice ordered. Ray spun around to see Max's grandmother wheeling herself into the hall. "Maxim Mizuhara, stop this foolishness at once!" she demanded. Max stopped abruptly, stepping back and raising his hands in the traditional gesture of defeat.

"Sorry, grandmother." he mumbled. The white-haired old lady turned to Hiwatari.

"I understand that I have no right to tell you to stop, young Hiwatari, but if I must get your grandfather, then I assure you, I will." Hitwarti's face blanched and for a moment he looked truly frightened.

"I apologise for my disruption, Mistress Mizuhara." he said quickly.

"What the matter, Hiwatari? Scared of an old man?" Max jeered, his temper rising again. With a furious curse, Hiwatari struck Max round the face, sending him staggering back a few steps. A Song curled out of Max's mouth, echoed by the one coming from Hiwatari. Dark, frightening, _taunting_. Within seconds, the battlelines were re-drawn. Mistress Mizuhara tried to calm the two magicians, but she didn't have the magic to try and break them apart.

"You miss me this much, Maxie?" Hiwatari whispered huskily.

"Go to hell!" Max yelled back, sending a huge wave straight at Hiwatari's face. Hiwatari, caught off guard, stumbled backwards, soaking wet. He muttered something under his breath and was dry in an instant.

"Because, if you did," he said smoothly, carrying on from where he had left off. "I wouldn't mind having you back."

"I - hate - you!" Max gritted out.

"Oh really? To me, this doesn't look like-" He stopped in midsentence, feeling a new magic enter the battle, sweeping all before it.

Ray looked in astonishment at Tyson. He was walking slowly, almost regally, towards the battling pair. Only his eyes showed, glowing a deep, unnatural blue inside the cocoon of hurricane-speed winds. Even Mistress Mizuhara quailed backwards at the ancient power radiating from the Guardian of Dragoon.

"Stop it. Both of you." Tyson raised his arms, palms upwards, sucking Max and Hiwatari's magic into himself. "You are Guardians, not a couple of spoiled children. Remember your responsibilities." Both magicians bowed their heads and backed away. Even Hiwatari didn't dare challenge Tyson at that moment.

The unearthly light slowly faded, leaving Tyson looking more than a little bewildered. "Um...what did I just do?" he asked, flushing slightly andgiving them a sheepish grin. Hiwatari sighed in disgust and turned on his heel, striding out of the room. Max gave a strained laugh, shaking his head in disbelief.

"You're impossible, Ty, you know that?"

"Yeah." Tyson replied cheerfully. Seeing that Max was having increasing trouble keeping his compose, Ray stepped forwards and placed a gentle hand on the blond's shoulder.

"You all right, Max?" he asked softly. Blindly, tears swimming in his eyes, Max shook his head and broke free of Ray's light hold, walking too quickly away, nearly tripping over his own feet.

"Max!" Tyson made to follow him, glaring at Ray angrily as the older magician blocked his path.

"He needs to be alone for a while, Kinomiya." Mistress Mizuhara said quietly, her eyes radiating sympathy for her grandson. "He is upset." Tyson nodded stiffly and stared furiously at the wall.

"I'll kill him." he murmured darkly. "Hiwatari goes near him again, I'll kill him." Ray stayed silent. What could he say to that?

* * *

Did you like it? I have an emergency here, people, related to a story that I'm writing at the moment. Five questions, all to do with the first series.

1. What was the outcome of Tyson's battle with Enrique in Rome?

2. Who fought Oliver and Enrique, and what were the results? I know that Kai fought Johnny and Tyson fought Robert, but I can't remember the rest.

3. What are the names of the Dark Bladers and their bit-beasts?

4. What is the lake that the Bladebreakers win Kai back on called?

Anyone who answers even one _will_ be mentioned in the next chapter, anyone who somehow answers them all _truthfully _is going on my favourite list.

Anyway, as usual, tell me any mistakes and any plot ideas you might have. Review, please!


	7. Chapter 7

I am so sorry, I've kept you all waiting for, what, two, three _months_? I have an excuse, though! (grins triumphantly) It's called a) writer's block, _big-time,_ and b having exactly **_eleven_** other stories **_all_** waiting patiently for updates (and the reviewers perhaps not so patiently...) (ducks as reviewers throw rotten fruit) A big thanks to** lunartigergurl**, **ravenuk**, **darksapire**, **Black-Dranzer-1119**, **phoenix1800** and **hikari0205** for reviewing the last chapter and answering my question! Another big thanks to all my other reviewers! (who I am too lazy to type out - ducks again and comes up with banana peel on head)

Okay, I've been told that Ray needs to be more in character, and more involved in the story, so I will try my best, but Ray is actually very hard to write in character! Hope you like it - sorry it's quite short!

Cue the Oliver/Max fluff! Yay!

* * *

"Max?" Max looked dazedly up at the sound of Oliver's worried voice. He had burst into his injured lover's room and thrown himself onto the bed, crying tears of frustration and anger, heedless of whether he was wanted or not.

"Oh...sorry...did I wake you up?" he asked shakily. Oliver shook his head. His soft, light-green hair shifted with the movement. Wordlessly, he opened his arms and Max fell into them, chewing his lip to fight back more tears. "I hate him...I hate him so much..." His voice caught, his chest and head aching with the effort of holding his sobs inside.

"I know, Maxie." Oliver murmured, rubbing his back soothingly. Max let out a soft whimper and buried his face in Oliver's chest. Composing himself with difficulty, he sat up, wiping his damp eyes with the back of his hand.

"I'm sorry...you'll probably want to rest..." he mumbled, preparing to leave. A gentle hand on his wrist stopped him, pulled him back down.

"Don't be ridiculous." Oliver murmured, pulling him into a tender embrace. "You can't go out in this state." Shivering, Max allowed the older magician to lie him down. He cuddled into Oliver's comforting body and closed his eyes wearily.

* * *

Ray closed his eyes and whispered a command, feeling the almost sexual thrill as magic thrummed through his body. A single lightning bolt split the room in half with its magnificence, landing, perfectly controlled, on a small circle of metal in the exact middle of the room. 

"Excellent, grandson." Ray's grandfather complimented. Ray bowed in thanks, his throat and body aching from the two-hour long training session.

"My thanks, grandfather." he replied formally. "May I go and watch Kinomiya train?" Gaining permission, he left the room and walked down the corridor.

He stepped aside politely to let the person coming down the corridor through. Instead of thanking his good manners and continuing to walk on, the person adjusted his pace until they were walking side by side.

"So polite, Kon." Ray spun around to see Hiwatari facing him, his eyes alight with an inner fire.

"Maybe you should try it." Ray suggested coolly, increasing the speed of his walking.

"Maybe I should..." Ray let out a cry as he walked into what felt like a solid wall. "Then again, maybe I shouldn't." Ray'scry of outrage was cut off as Hiwatari's lips pressed against his fiercely. "I always get what I want, Kon, manners or no manners. And I want you." Despite himself, Ray responded to the brutal kiss. "That's the way, Kon." Hiwatari murmured, his lips brushing Ray's tantalisingly as he spoke. "You want me, too." Recovering himself, Ray pulled away, panting.

"_I_ decide my preferences, Hiwatari." he said coldly. Wine-coloured eyes glinted in amusement.

"Of course you do, Kon. Of course you do." With that last, patronising comment, the older magician turned on his heel and strode away.

* * *

Ray coughed loudly as he stood in the doorway to Tyson's chamber. Colouring fiercely with embarrassment, Tyson and Hilary broke apart and scowled at him. Ray smirked and moved into the room, sitting down on the bed. 

"I was under the impression that you were supposed to be training, Tyson?" he asked mildly, his eyes dancing teasingly. Tyson shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"Yeah…well…I got sidetracked." he mumbled. Hilary smiled in a long-suffering way and rolled her eyes.

"Have you seen Max lately?" Ray asked. The blond Singer had been conspicuously absent from meals for the past two days. Tyson shook his head.

"No, but if I know him, he's just holing up with Oliver until he feels better. He _really_ doesn't like being reminded of what went on between him and Hiwatari." He sniggered. "Who would?" Ray and Hilary rolled their eyes in unison as he dissolved into an uncontrollable fit of sniggers. "When's lunch?" he asked out of the blue, in between snorts of laughter at some private joke.

"Oh, _Tyson_…" Hilary complained, smacking her lover playfully on the upper arm.

"What?" Tyson asked innocently.

"You had lunch six hours ago, and a mid-afternoon snack three hours ago." Ray informed the disappointed magician dryly. "_Dinner_, however, is in two hour's time." Tyson let out a yell of triumph. Hilary shook her head again, then stood up, self-consciously tidying herself up.

"Sorry, you two, but I've got to go. Master Hiwatari is coming back soon, and he will want me ready for him."

"Which Hiwatari?" Tyson demanded.

"Grandfather." Hilary said simply, before leaving the room.

"Oh," Tyson muttered reflectively. "That one." A slight current of air breezed through the room. "You want to watch out for him, Ray, mate. He's bad news. Very, very bad news."

* * *

"Max!" Ray raised his voice and waved to try and attract the blond's attention. Eventually, Max saw him and came over, weaving very slightly as he moved. 

"Where's Ty?" he asked, his words slow and careful. Ray shrugged, wondering just how much alcohol the Singer had consumed.

"Where've you been the last few days?" he asked quietly. Max shrugged guardedly.

"Around." he mumbled. Tyson abruptly bounded over to join them, and was stuffing his face within seconds.

"Goo' t' see ya 'gain, Maxie!" he said enthusiastically, if somewhat indistinctly. He swallowed. "How's Oliver?"

"Oliver's fine, thanks." Max answered. Tyson's eyes narrowed.

"How much've you drunk this time?" Max scowled, trying to smoothe out some of the creases in his sea-blue robe that he had been wearing for nearly three days solid.

"I was upset!" he mumbled ashamedly. Tyson sighed good-naturedly and thumped Max playfully on the arm.

"Okay, Maxie, okay. How's Oliver?"

"He's better, thanks. The tournament's over for him, though." Max's blue eyes were dark with sadness as he spoke. Tyson and Ray winced in sympathy. No-one wanted out of the tournament this early on. "When's my match with Tala again?" Tyson sucked in a deep breath.

"Um...today..." he muttered.

"_What?_" Max yelled, springing out of his seat. "You could've _told_ me! Bye guys, got to go and practice!" He dashed off towards his training room.

"And get changed!" Tyson shouted, laughing through his mouthful of food. Hearing an intriguing noise, Ray stood up and stared in the direction it had come from.

"See you in a minute, Tyson, I'm just going to do some exploring..." he said distractedly, already walking quickly away. Tyson's muffled "'kay!" came from behind him.

* * *

He stalked silently along the corridors, using his heightened senses to quickly detect any movement. Whether consciously or not, he found himself heading for Hiwatari's chamber. Suddenly, he heard footsteps. Close. Very close. Panicking slightly, he looked around the bare corrdiors, searching for somewhere to hide. As the footsteps came closer and closer, he became more and more panicky. At the last second, he turned around and walked at a sedate pace back down the corrior. There was nothing suspicious about somebody walking down a corridor, he reasoned. He turned to go round the corner, turning a little more than was necessary to allow himself a view of what was happening. 

An old man was limping towards Hiwatari's door. He looked exhausted, his face ashen and pinched round the edges. His shoulders were hunched with weariness and his eyes were dull. None of this diminshed the overwhelming aura of strength and power that Ray felt radiating off the man in waves. Voltaire Hiwatari, he concluded. Watching, he saw Voltaire go into Hiwatari's chamber. He tip-toed closer, pressed his ear to the door.

"Grandfather."

"I am weak, boy. Help me." Silence fell. Inexplicibly, Ray started to feel nauseaous. Ten minutes later, he heard the occupants stirring again, and crept back to the corner. The door opened, and Voltaire came back out. Ray gasped in shock. _What on earth? _The elderly Sorcerer was walking comfortably upright, his eyes were clear and his face was relaxed. Even a few of the wrinkles had disappeared, and every inch of his body shone with health. He was completely rejuvenated. _What...how? _Ray's mind reeled. To make matters worse, he now felt very, very sick indeed. Breathing deeply and slowly to fight down the urge to vomit, he waited until the magician had retreated down the corridor and cautiously approached Hiwatari's chamber.

Standing in the doorway, he couldn't repress the urge any longer. Doubling over, he vomited on to the stone floor. Gasping and swallowing rapidly, he stood back up and tried to think clearly. _Come on, Raymundo Kon, think... _Suddenly, it hit him.

_Malimagia. _

Literally; Ill magic. Bad magic. Wait, no, he was wrong again. _Nieromagia._

Black magic.

_Evil_ magic. Telling himself not be so ridiculous, he peered nervously round the door.

Hiwatari was lying limply on his bed, his eyes closed, his skin faintly grey-tinged. One hand was stretched out, a trickle of black blood trailing down his wrist. Ray took a step forward, then stiffened, retching and gagging helplessly. The magic was so thick in the air that it was nearly unbearable. The young Sorcerer looked dead, only the faintest rise and fall of his chest showed him to still be alive. Shaking violently, his head spinning, Ray took another, laboured step into the room, a vague idea of helping in his head. It felt like walking through treacle; every movement used all his muscles and he could see a faint green tinge build up around him as his own magic fought with the dark spell that still lingered stubbornly.

"Kon, get out of there!" a rough voice ordered him from behind. Ray spun, his eyes wide, pupils contracted with fear. A male of about his own age stood in the doorway, his expression a mixture of anger and worry. "Out!" Ray obediently stumbled outside and collapsed in a heap against the cool wall, panting heavily. "You okay, Kon?" He nodded without opening his eyes. "You feel sick?"

"A...little..."

"It'll pass." Gradually, it did, and Ray found himself feeling slightly more human. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking to clear his vision, and recognised the magician kneeling in front of him. He was one of the four magicians who stuck to Hiwatari like glue; Ray had already got the impression that he was "second in command" to Hiwatari from comments dropped throughout his few days stay so far.

"You're Johnathon, aren't you?" The magician nodded shortly. "What happened in there?" He gestured towards where the door still hung open, Hiwatari's crumpled figure still lying motionless on the bed.

"None of your business. And it's Johnny, Johnathon sounds too stuck-up." Johnny hauled Ray upright and gave him a shove forwards. "Get going, Kon. This doesn't concern you." Biting his lip and silently resolving to come back, Ray obeyed and headed back to his own chamber. On the way, he stopped and checked the timings for Max's match against Tala. Three hours to go.

Plenty of time.

* * *

Well? I am _so_ sorry I've kept youall waiting, but I really have had a load to do! If you still like (make that remember!) this story, please, please review! 


End file.
